


Nightly Routine

by lesbianshibs



Series: Poke-Q Ramblings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Late in the Poke-Q timeline: aka the future, M/M, Pokemon AU, Skincare routine, When sheeb is a drag queen and youtuber !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: Poke-Q server prompt: nightly routine-Shibayama shows his subscribers his nightly routine!
Series: Poke-Q Ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849150
Kudos: 2





	Nightly Routine

Hello, everyone and welcome to my channel!! If you’re new here, my name is Shibayama Yuuki and i’m an up-and-coming contest drag artist from Calcherth Pass! If this isn’t your first time here, it’s super nice to see you again!   
  
Today’s video has been highly requested ever since I showed you guys my _morning_ routine about a month ago, so I’m gonna show everyone how I get ready for bed, regardless of if i’m in drag or not! As always, even though I’m not sponsored by any of these brands, I _will_ link all the products in the description box below so you guys can check them out.    
  
Let’s get started!  
  


* * *

**Step one:**   
  
_ Pre-shower hair steam: _

  
Before showering, I always place a damp ( **not** drenched) towel over my head and let it sit for about ten minutes. This washes down the pores and begins to open them for proper cleaning. Then I brush my hair out completely with a plastic vent brush, specifically a thick bristled bamboo one, before hopping into the water!   
  
After this step but _before I get in the shower_ I begin my cleansing routine. On typical days where I’m not in drag, I only wear mascara and maybe some highlighter if I’m feeling funky! So I just hop in the shower and cleanse later. Today is one of those days, so jump to this timestamp (23:42) to see how I normally remove my day to day look. But, for exposition and I know you guys are curious, I basically take my micellar water directly to my face and start gently rubbing it in all the nooks and crannies. This is after I remove my wig, lashes and tape, so I just throw the water on there and let the makeup dissolve. I take my smooth, damp face towel and use it to help get all the cake off faster. After this is done, then I can hop in the shower. I don’t worry too much about the specifics, because I know it’ll be balanced out later!

**Step two:**   
  
_ Shower: _

1\. I love scalding hot showers as much as the next guy, but it’s really _really_ not good for your skin. Hotter water let’s characteristic oils wash away, leading to your hair becoming dry and creating breakage. Lukewarm water prevents this and the slight discomfort doesn’t let my showers go on for too long, so my skin doesn’t suffer from wrinkling!

2\. I perform a delicate 2-3 minute scalp massage, which releases the oils and prepares the scalp for change and cleanser.

  
3\. This is where I apply my shampoo. You must be thinking “with such a complicated routine, he wouldn’t dare use the products provided at a poke-centre” and you’re _right,_ I use an all natural, organic based hair cleanser that is the perfect mix of herbs, oils and botanicals. The burdock root does wonders for my scalp and the aloe vera leaf oil keeps my roots silky and smooth! Not to mention there is no trace of harmful chemicals in the formula. Now, I only apply shampoo to my scalp. I gently scrub and knead it into my roots, then let it wash away down the length of my hair to prevent dullness.

  
4\. After shampoo, I move on to body cleansing! I use a pH-Balanced body wash to restore the chemical balance in my skin naturally. The brand I use is CeraVe, and technically It's a facial cleanser. But one day I was out of my usual stuff and tried it instead, since it was on hand! I was so surprised it worked, and it makes my skin feel squeaky clean. 

  
5\. This step doesn’t really apply to some people, but I’ll talk about it anyway! I shave! It makes me super smooth and soft! I use a Bronner’s shaving soap that’s made with hemp, jojoba and palm kernel. I also use this eco-friendly bamboo razor! They last forever and the blades are biodegradable!

  
6\. This is when I step out of the shower! As soon as the water’s off, I slap on a layer of moisturiser. This locks the dampness in my skin and helps me get the most from the product’s formula!

7\. Aaaaaaand this is the conditioning step! Contrary to popular belief, it’s much healthier to condition when your hair is slightly damp. I always pat mine dry, as pulling at it only creates tears in the follicles. I use a Klorane mango-butter leave-in cream, since it’s super good at preventing split ends. I have a bad habit of playing with the ends of my hair, so this is a needed product! I only deep condition once a week, using a salon-tested thick formula, because my hair isn’t thin and needs the extra push!

  
8\. I gently brush out my hair with a wet brush once again! After I slip into my silk PJ’s (which are uber good for your body skin), I pick out an animal headband for the night!! I’ve got a panda, a bunny, a chick, a yellow bear, a purple cat, a giraffe, a duck, a tiger, even an anteater!! Ah… I think I have too many! I mostly have them so I can choose based on how I feel, o-or if I have any friends who wanna do skincare with me! I highly doubt that nine people are gonna wanna do this with me but-OH! But I only have nine… so if nine friends come over, someone will be left out! Crap, crap, ok. I’m writing a reminder to pick up more animal-themed fuzzy headbands. I can shove them in the bottom of my bag anyways, they don’t take up space!    
  
What was I talking about… Oh right! Then I move onto skincare!   
  
**Step Three:**   
  
_ Skincare: _   
  
1\. Here’s where we get funky. I start off with micellar water on a reusable cotton pad, and rub gently around my eyes. This gets off all the remains of my mascara and leftover bits of makeup.

2\. The most important thing to remember is to double cleanse. After my micellar water, which dissolves all dirt and makeup with its oil formula, I go in with a second face wash to freshen my face and help my skin absorb the rest of my regimen! I mostly use Mario Badescu (it makes me feel fancy, hehe)

  
3. **Do not even touch an exfoliator.** I know it’s tempting and I know it looks fun, but most scrubs are way too harsh on your skin! It feels nice to wash off ‘dead skin’, but exfoliators usually wash off too much, leaving your face defenseless and irritated. 

  
4\. Instead of exfoliating, I then tone my skin! It’s not necessary, but because I’m spending a lot of my time training and sweating, I like to use it to help balance everything out.   
  
5\. I then use some mint water spray by Grace & Stella, and once again! This doesn’t negatively or positively affect me, it just makes me feel a bit fancier.    
  
6\. I use eye cream maybe every two days, not every night. It just helps to prevent signs of aging and wrinkles, and since I’m young it’s important but not imperative. I use the Caffeine Solution by The Ordinary… It’s kinda… it’s bottled like a serum, but it’s really a cream! You put it on your eyes and pat it around!   
  
7\. And now… _it’s treatment time._ I have a bunch of different face masks, serums and treatments. I love them all and they all help my skin stay healthy, in moderation. I only use **one** a night, and rotate through all of them day by day. This keeps my skin in an orderly routine with all needed products without going overboard every night! I cycle through:

  
a) Aloe Vera Soothing Rosacea Cream: Cat’s outta the bag! I have a minor case of rosacea that got generously handed down to me by my mother. It’s not difficult to contain but when it’s left uncared for I get _serious_ redness. So once a treatment cycle I apply this cream for balance and control!

  
b) Kate Somerville Exfoliating Treatment: OK OK LISTEN!!! I know what I said about exfoliators, and it’s still true. I said that most exfoliators aren’t good for you, which is true! For example, anything with walnut in it? Trash it. Anything from St. Ives? Trash it. They’re so harsh it rips your pores. _But_ when it’s done right, it works incredibly well. Once a week, I **gently** scrub this on my skin and let the fruit enzymes do their job. It buffs and dissolves perfectly (yet again) in moderation.

  
c) First Aid Beauty’s AHA Intensive Peel: I only use this once every two weeks. It’s basically a ‘treat yourself’ peel, because although the aftereffect leaves you feeling glorious and free… only God can help you if you use too much.

  
d) e.l.f. Centella Asiatica Supermask: Another ‘treat yourself’ moment from yours truly. I already properly hydrate my skin enough, but the once a week _boost_ I get from this is... delicious!!

  
e) Wander Beauty Gold Eye Masks: I use these _so sparingly_ that they’re barely worth mentioning. But. I do slap them on for 10-15 minutes the night before a big event happens. It just brightens the area, and really helps because I don’t wear a ton of makeup!!   
  
8\. Whew That was a lot, huh! Well, we can all calm down now, because we’re on to the second last step! Moisturizer. Throw away anything you own that’s scented, because if I personally know someone who does that… I will be very upset. Anyways! The best brands on the market currently are Cetaphil and CeraVe. I had my CeraVe phase already, and I’m currently checking out the Cetaphil one. Both are unscented and smoothening but… I'm kinda attached to Cetaphil now!!   
  


9\. Ok! Last Step! Overnight face mask! I use the Foreo brand’s masks and let me tell you… *it’s a gift*. It leaves me feeling hydrated all night, and I wake up the next morning and my skin is so *so* protected!

* * *

  
  
And there we go! My nightly bedtime routine! Katsura is practically begging to hop in bed with me, so I’m gonna stop it all here and wish you guys a good sleep! If you liked it, don’t forget to drop a like, and if you want to keep up with my content, the subscribe button is just waiting to be your friend!    
  
_ Sleep tight, don’t let the Misdreavus’ bite! _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! If anyone actually wants links for any products hmu in the comments cause ;3 i gotcha


End file.
